08 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (2) - serial TP 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.40 Gotowanie na ekranie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Polecane odmiany zbóż. Nowe odmiany pszenicy i jęczmienia. Magazynowanie zbóż. 12.45 "Świat chemii" (2): "Kolor" - serial prod. USA 13.15 "Kuchnia - Pranie" 13.30 "Fizyka półżartem" (2): "Szybowanie w powietrzu" - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.00 "Surowce": "Sól" - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.20 Klub domowego komputera 14.40 Spotkania z cywilizacją. Problemy ekologiczne związane z zanieczyszczeniem środowiska, próby wykorzystania śmieci 14.55 "Przybysze z Matplanety" - widowisko fantastyczno-naukowe, zabawy z elementami matematyki wyższej 15.25 My w kosmosie - historia astronautyki 15.40 Nasz Bałtyk (1): "Życie Bałtyku - łańcuch troficzny" 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Tik - Tak - program dla dzieci oraz "Dennis Zawadiaka" (20) - serial prod. francuskiej 16.50 Muzzy Comes Back - język angielski dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tom i Jerry" (10) - serial anim. prod. USA 17.50 "Bill Cosby Show" - serial prod. USA 18.15 Encyklopedia II Wojny Światowej - Eben Emael (1) 18.45 "Maestro H. J. Rzepus" - film dok. 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Dziesięć minut dla ministra pracy 20.10 "Arcydzieła sztuki filmowej": "Złodzieje rowerów" - film fab. prod. włoskiej (1948) 21.45 Magazyn gospodarczy 22.15 Telemuzak - magazyn muzyki rozrywkowej 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Publicystyka kulturalna 23.45 Powrót Bardów - Andrzej Sikorowski 0.15 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Kapitan Planeta i planetarianie" (10) - serial animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 "Rock Steady" (4) - serial muzyczny prod. USA. John Clegg oraz zespoły Savuka i Wet, Wet, Wet 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Wodociągi 16.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 17.40 Moja wiara: Katechizacja na Białorusi 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Kapitan Planeta i planetarianie" (10) - serial anim. prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - konkurs wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Operacja "Tygrys" czyli Bohaterowie II" (4-ost.) - serial prod. angielsko-australijskiej 20.00 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają: "Uriah Heep" - relacja z pobytu zespołu w Polsce 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 "Kate i Allie" (2) - serial prod. USA 22.15 Okolice wyobraźni - Ogrody 23.00 Tak było - normalne życie - film dok. 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 Reklamy 18.30 Opowieści zielonego lasu - film rysunkowy dla dzieci 19.00 Historia Ameryki - film dok. USA (odc. 5) 19.30 Muzyczny non stop 19.45 Nicponie - fim fab. prod. pol. 20.15 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.20 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Lancaster MillerAffair — miniserial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 A Twist in the Tale — serial s—f 24.00 The Outer Limit — serial sf 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin, dzień 7, Wołowo—Kazachka 9.00 Rajd Indy Vancouver 10.00 Piłka nożna w Holandii — migawki 11.00 Squash w Auckland, Nowa Zelandia 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Wyścigi motorówek, Como Formuła 1 13.30 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, Nurburgring 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Europejska piłka nożna, liga holenderska i hiszpańska 17.00 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin, dzień 7 17.30 Golf PGA, Europejskie Mistrzostwa Canona, migawki 18.30 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 19.00 Zawodowy motocyklizm, runda 8, Nurburgring 19.30 Futbol NFL 1992, Waszyngton — Dallas 21.30 Boks zawodowy, walki w Norwich — na żywo 23.30 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin, dzień 8, Kazachka —Uralsk 24.00 Bilard klasyczny, zawody europejskie 2.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 7.30 VMA Spotlight — fragmenty imprez Video Music Awards 8.00 Awake on the Wildside cd. 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 12.30 VMA Spotlight cd. 13.00 Program Simone Angel 15.30 VMA Spotlight cd. 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — 5 teledysków wybranych przez widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy 21.30 VMA Spotlight cd. 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV‘s Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 2.00 VMA Spotlight cd. 2.30 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — mag. poranny 8.50 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni — serial famil. USA 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt widzenia — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial famil. USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial famil. USA 15.00 Szef — serial krym. USA 15.55 CHiPs — serial krym. USA 16.45 US Open‘92 live — transmisja z Flushing Meadow 18.45 RTL aktuell — wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial famil. RFN 20.15 Hellingers Gesetz (Hellinger's Law) — film krym. USA, 1980 22.00 Explosiv — dyskusja telewizyjna 23.00 Die Ninja Cops — serial sensacyjny USA 23.50 RTL aktuell — wiadomości 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial famil. USA 0.30 Hammer — serial USA 1.00 US Open‘92 — podsumowanie 1.30 US Open‘92 live 5.00 Beretta — serial USA Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional — Report (powt. z poniedziałku) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn (powt. z poniedziałku) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Herz ist Trumpf (powt. z soboty) 9.30 Hallo Heino! (powt. z poniedziałku) 10.20 Und ewig singen die Wälder (powt. z poniedziałku) 11.55 Glücksrad (powt. z poniedziałku), po progr. Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlett? po progr.: Wetter News — prognoza pogody 20.15 Opa kann‘s nicht lassen (Kotch) — film fab. USA, 1971 22.15 Allen — Das unhelmilche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt (Allen) — ang. film s—f, 1979 0.20 SAT 1 News — wiadomości i sport 0.25 MacGyver (powt. z poniedziałku) 1.25 Ścigany — serial krym. USA Rai Uno 6:50 – 9:00 TV śniadaniowa 9:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Żadnych róż dla komisarza Alettiego – serial 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Pionierzy galaktyk – serial 11:30 Versilia 1966 – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 13:55 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 Cyganka – film, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Melina Mercouri 15:50 100 kilometrów – film, reż. Giulio Petroni 17:15 Big! – program dla młodzieży 17:55 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Pies taty – serial 18:40 Tysiące i jedna Rosja 19:15 Wenecja ’92 – festiwal filmowy 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Świat Quark – wydanie specjalne 21:40 Wiadomości 21:55 Grudzień – film, reż. Antonio Monda 23:25 Miss Włoch 23:40 Oto RAI UNO 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:00 Fantastyczne party – serial 1:25 – 1:50 Przerwa techniczna 5:50 Majster Gesualdo – serial